plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Bobsled Team
The Zombie Bobsled Team only appears after a Zomboni has left an ice trail. They will push a bobsled onto the lawn, and once it is completely on the screen, they will jump in. While in the bobsled, they are very fast and usually cannot be stopped. The bobsled will fade away after the end of the bobsled goes off the ice or if the sled is destroyed, after which the four zombies will walk forward normally. They are usually the 14th type of Zombies you will encounter in Adventure Mode, but they can be skipped, by destroying the ice trails quickly. However, if you haven´t encountered them, but have already seen the Zomboni, the game will list them as encountered. Suburban Almanac Entry Zombie Bobsled Team These zombies appear in teams of four. Toughness: low (each zombie) Bobsled Toughness: low Special: only appears on ice Zombie Bobsled Team worked hard to get where they are. They live together, eat brains together, sleep together, and train together to become a cohesive zombie unit. Overview Absorbs totally 54 normal damage shots. Bobsled absorbs 14 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 and 10 normal damage shots before disintegrating at 14 normal damage shots. Each zombie absorbs 10 normal damage '''shots. Each zombie's appearance changes upon absorption of 5 '''normal damage shots. Before the bobsled reaches the trail, it is considered as a single unit and so,it can be taken out by instant kills (except Squash) and even Chompers will eat them. Gallery Zombie_bobsled1.png|The Bobsled Zombie_bobsled2.png|First degrade Zombie_bobsled3.png|Second degrade Zombie_bobsled4.png|Third degrade (disintegrating) TinyBobsled.jpg|Tiny Bobsled Teams Strategy ]]The Zombie Bobsled Team fortunately only appears where a Zomboni has left a trail of ice, unless fighting Dr. Zomboss , in which case they will not appear at all. The bobsled has low toughness, although it is quite hard to destroy the bobsled before it reaches the end of the ice trail due to its high speed. Potato Mines are handy against these zombies, as a Potato Mine at the end of the ice trail will destroy both the bobsled and its occupants if timed correctly. You can also use a Chomper but note it must be planted before the bobsled disappears. Peashooters don't work well with them, so use AoE plants such as Fume-shroom or Spikeweed instead. Jalapenos can melt the ice that the bobsled team arrives on, as well as destroying the bobsled and its occupants. Instant kills are a good choice against these zombies as they will kill all of them because most instant kills have a high range. Bobsled Bonanza Mini-game At the beginning of the level, use Potato Mines (highly recomended) and other cheap instant kills to defend against these zombies. Replace these with Spikeweeds, as three will be able to kill the zombies once the bobsled disappears. It is unnecessary to upgrade these to Spikerocks, although it has minimal effect the zombies do die faster, while the main reason to upgrade being the Zombonis. Trivia *The bobsled says "Brains or Bust" on its side and has a picture of a brain on the front of the Bobsled . *The Zombie Bobsled Team (except for Bobsled Bonanza), the Zombie Yeti (after encountering it already), Dr. Zomboss, and the Backup Dancer are the only zombies that are never shown in the seed selection screen on normal levels. *The Zombie Bobsled Team doesn't move in the plant selection screen of the Mini-game Bobsled Bonanza, because it has no standing animation. *When one zombie in the Zombie Bobsled Team bites a Garlic, it will not make a face but instead only make a "bleh" sound. *The Chomper can eat the Zombie Bobsled Team whole if they are still in the bobsled. *In the Zombie Bobsled Team's Suburban Almanac, an ice trail can be seen next to it. *The Zombie Bobsled Team is one of the five zombies that has eyewear, the others being the Pogo Zombie, the Newspaper Zombie, the new Dancing Zombie and the Snorkel Zombie. *The Zombie Bobsled Team, the Ducky Tube Zombie, the Snorkel Zombie, the Digger Zombie, the Flag Zombie, the Dancing Zombie, the Backup Dancers, the Balloon Zombie and the Dolphin Rider Zombie are the only zombies that do not appear during the battle with Dr. Zomboss. *In Versus Mode, even though the Zomboni can be selected, the Zombie Bobsled Team cannot. Instead, the Zombie Bobsled will appear automatically after the Zomboni leaves an ice trail, even partial ones. The other eight zombies not available in seed selection include the Backup Dancer, the Balloon Zombie, the Zombie Yeti, the Imp, Dr. Zomboss, and the aquatic zombies (the Ducky Tube Zombie, the Snorkel Zombie, and the Dolphin Rider Zombie). *The Zombie Bobsled Team, the Dancing Zombie, the Snorkel Zombie and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that don't have a single laceration on their clothes. *The Zombie Bobsled Team will be added to the almanac if you meet the Zomboni , regardless of not encountering it. It will be added at the end of Level 3-6. *In Plants Vs Zombies trailer, the words "Zombie Bobsled Team ?" are shown before the words "GET READY TO SOIL YOUR PLANTS!". *The Zombie Bobsled Team, the Imp and the Backup Dancers are the zombies that depend on another zombie; the Zombie Bobsled Team requires a Zomboni, unless in Bobsled Bonanza . *If you use a Jalapeno when all the Bobsled zombies are jumping in the bobsled they will turn to ash in the air and eventually vaporize instead of crumbling. **It also happens when you using Cherry Bomb and blow it in left or right side. *The Zombie Bobsled Team are one of the five zombies that fall backwards when killed; the other four being the Dancing Zombie, the Backup Dancer, the Football Zombie and the Balloon Zombie . *In the DSi version, a crow will have goggles of the Zombie Bobsled Team, and the Zombie will wear the goggles. *The Zombie Bobsled Team is the only zombie that does not move its body or vehicle that appears in the seed selection screen. *There is a very small chance of confronting the Zombie Bobsled Team in Survival: Endless because ice trails disappear overtime. *If the Zombie Bobsled Team is in its bobsled , it cannot be slowed, however, if the Bobsled was destroyed, the individual zombies can be slowed. *The Zombie Bobsled Team, the Backup Dancer and the Imp are the only zombies that depend on other zombies to be able to attack on your lawn. * In the DS version, when a Bobsled Zombie bites a Garlic , the animation for moving to the other lane is not shown. * The zombie bobsled's jaw is moved forward. this is definitly a glitch becuase this is fixed on the iphone version * The Zombie Bobsled Team doesn't have a burn animation while thay are still on the bobsled. ]] See Also *Zomboni *Potato Mine *Bobsled Bonanza *Zombies *Chomper *Bobsled Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Pool Category:Zombie Groups Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:Zombie Bobsled Team Category:Pool Encountered Zombies Category:Zomboni Category:Eyewear Zombies Category:Shield Zombies Category:Zombies with Items